Vincent Meis
|Hair_color = Black |Profession = Guard |Affiliations = City Guard |Voice = Jeff Harding |Appears_games = |Abilities = Werewolf |Partner = Carmen }} Vincent Meis was the head of the City Guard in Vizima and in charge of the Temple Quarter during . While he had a wry sense of humor, he appeared to also be a fair man. Biography Being the head of the City Guard, Vincent had an extensive network of contacts that included Thaler, Raymond Maarloeve, and Jethro, and could usually be found at his post near the dungeon. However, nobody knew where he ran off to during the night or what he was doing except Carmen, the local madam, and who Vincent was romantically involved with. That changed one night when Geralt discovered a werewolf murdering criminals in the city. The werewolf then spoke to the witcher, revealing that he was Vincent and that he ultimately saw his werewolf form as a way to get rid of crime in the city. Vincent dies and Geralt will have no way to convince the city guards later on that he did it because Vincent was a werewolf, forcing him to fight them. Vincent becomes a useful ally and later helps the witcher fight off some Salamandra attackers at The New Narakort inn. : Vincent will marry Carmen. Journal entry :Vincent is the Captain of the City Guard and the main executor of the king's law in the Temple Quarter. :It appears I've fallen into disfavor with the City Guard, or more to the point with Vincent himself. He thinks I'm hindering his attempts to break up Salamandra's network. :The Captain of the City Guard released the Professor, one of the most wanted criminals of Temeria. :On his orders the city guards are forbidden to talk about Salamandra. :Vincent Meis was one of the few who knew that I was going into the sewers to kill the cockatrice and that I could only leave by the exit where I encountered the Salamandra bandits. :The Captain of the City Guard is innocent. I have evidence to prove that he wasn't collaborating with Salamandra. :Vincent is the Captain of the City Guard and the main executor of the king's law in the Temple Quarter. :People say that it's impossible to get in touch with Meis at night. After dark, the captain vanishes into thin air. :If Geralt kills the werewolf: ::It turned out that Vincent Meis had a dark secret. The Captain of the City Guard is a lycanthrope. As a werewolf, he roamed the streets at night and fought criminals. I decided the monster was too big a threat to the people of the city and killed him. :If Geralt spares the werewolf: ::It turned out Vincent Meis had a dark secret. The Captain of the City Guard is a lycanthrope. As a werewolf he roams the streets and at night and fights crime. I decided that Vincent poses no threat to common folk and let him live, though he is in fact a monster. ::Carmen, a prostitute who is in love with Vincent, asked me to find a remedy for lycanthropy and I told her how to cure her beloved. Vincent is no longer a werewolf, so nothing stands in the way of his and Carmen's love. Associated quests * The Beast of the Sewers * Bloodthirsty Vegetation * Beauty and the Beast * Lock and Key * Prison Break * Suspect: Vincent Meis * The Crown Witness * The Rat * Vizima Confidential * Worth its Weight in Gold Notes * In Chapter II, he cashes in the trophies Geralt gets from killing a couple of critters, namely the Coccacidium and the Cockatrice. * He holds both the City Guard signet ring and a pass to the cemetery. If Geralt can prove his innocence in the Salamandra investigation, then the ring allows entry into previously inaccessible areas. * When Geralt enters The New Narakort inn during the quest The Unforgiven, the events play out slightly different if he killed Vincent or spared him. If he killed him, the city guards will attack, but if spared, Vincent will help Geralt when the Salamandra attack, either in his werewolf form (if not cured) or human form if cured. * Vincent was originally supposed to appear in in a quest line which centered around the Nilfgaardian war effort and an outbreak of the Catriona plague, but was cut early into production.Quest Designer Patrick Mills: discussing a cut quest regarding Iorveth He is mentioned in the leaked documents, in a quest titled "Ves & Vincent". Videos File:Beauty and the Beast Gallery Cutscene WW cured 1.png People Vincent Meis.png|Vincent's journal picture Places_Vincents_post.png|Vincent's post outside the dungeon Places_Dungeon_exterior.png|the dungeon, seen from the exterior Gwent cardart northern vincent meis.jpg|Werewolf form in Gwent standalone game References cs:Vincent Meis de:Vincent Meis es:Vincent Meis fr:Vincent Meis hu:Vincent Meis pl:Vincent Meis ru:Винсент Мэйс pt-br:Vincent Meis it:Vincent Meis Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher 3 cut characters